warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Briarwing
:Briarwing is a beautiful black she-cat with dark ginger patches,Briarwing's Hope, prolouge a white muzzle, paws, tail-tip, chest, and muzzle.Briarwing's Hope, chapter one She has thick, soft fur, blazing green eyes, and a thick, squirrel-like tail. Briarwing's Hope, chapter three History Briarwing's Hope :Briarwing is born as Briarkit to the LightningClan warrior, Oakflight, and the StormClan deputy, Stripetail. She is the only one in her litter. :Briarkit never knew as a kit who her real father was, so the other kits picked on her, calling her a kittypet or a half-clan kit. :Briarkit was made a apprentice on the first of Greenleaf, given to the Clan's deputy, to be mentored by. Her clan rejoiced. Briarpaw wanted one day to go hunting, but her mentor said no. Briarpaw was mad, so she went anyway. She brings back two rabbits, and Sharptail says that she has a moon of cleaning out Frostflame's nest and picking her ticks. Now, that made Briarpaw mad. She had caught two fat rabbits and her mentor was being unfair! :Even though Briarpaw had to clean out Frostflame's nest and pick her ticks, she grew to like the old she-cat and enjoyed her stories while she worked. When Frostflame was killed by a raccoon, Briarpaw was deeply saddened, but continued her work once Frostflame came to her in a dream, saying she was alright and free in StarClan. :Once Briarpaw became a warrior under the name; Briarwing she was proud, and so was her mother. Soon after she became a warrior, Oakflight told Briarwing her father was none other than the StormClan deputy, Stripetail. Briarwing was stunned-but angered at the same time. How could her mother keep that from her? Briarwing told her mother about her anger, and Oakflight understood. Briarwing quickly forgave her and moved on. :Later, Briarwing met this tom from StormClan, named Mapleheart. He quickly ask her if he could meet her again. Briarwing said yes, and the two met again at the gathering place. Though Briarwing had fallen in love with Mapleheart, she knew that what she was doing was wrong. She confessed to her clan leader, Needlestar that she had met with Mapleheart over the past three moons. Needlestar told her that she had already known, but wanted to give her time to confess and she wasn't as upset as she would have been if Briarwing hadn't told her. :Briarwing told Mapleheart that her leader knew, and she couldn't see him again. Mapleheart was crushed, begging her, saying; 'But I love you! You love me as well-I can see it in your eyes! Please don't stop seeing me!' Briarwing shook her head. 'It is for the best, my love.' and with that, Briarwing and Mapleheart parted. :Later, Briarwing found out she was expecting kits. She was scared-she had seen how Beefur died when she had given birth to three dead kits. She quickly told Needlestar, and Needlestar wasn't at all shocked. 'You had been meeting that tom for over three moons, dear.' she had mewed. :Later, Briarwing gives birth to two kits.Sadly both of the kits die, and Briarwing is heart-broken. :Mapleheart joins LightningClan soon after Briarwing's kits' deaths. He and Briarwing becme mates, and soon Briarwing gives birth to his kits; Frostkit, Flamekit, and Couragekit. Casting Shadows :Briarwing is seen talking to Mapleheart, Frostpaw, Flamepaw, and Couragepaw when Shadowkit's apprentice ceremony begins. She hears Needlestar speak, and stops talking to watch the ceremony. :Later, Briarwing is seen hunting with Foxstripe and Oakflight. She and her patrol comes back to camp with four rabbits. Shadowpaw greets them with touching noses. :At the gathering, Briarwing is seen again, as she is bickering with the StormClan deputy. Shadowpaw is shocked when she hears that he is her father. :When Shadowpaw is captured by rouges, Briarwing is the one who leads the patrol to save her. She ends up with a nasty shoulder wound and is sent to the medicine cat den. :Later, Briarwing is seen when the medicine cat, Flamepool shows Shadowpaw what herbs are best for wounds. Shadowpaw nods, saying she liked being a warrior. :After a moon or two, Briarwing is seen watching the hunting patrol of: Shadowpaw, Flamepaw, Frostpaw, Couragepaw, and Mapleheart come back to camp with three rabbits, a shrew, a hawk, and a adder. Briarwing praises her kits, giving them swift licks across the cheeks, making them duck away. Shadow notes that she is a great mother, and she wishes she knew her mother. :When the book ends, Briarwing is seen watching Needlestar through narrowed eyes as she tells the Clan that a attack on StormClan was planned for that night. Lightning Strikes :Briarwing is seen creeping along with her Clanmates when they attack StormClan. Shadowpaw follows her, thinking of how she wanted to be just like Briarwing. :Later, Briarwing is seen locked in battle with her father. Oakflight tries to break them apart, but Sharptail pushes her away. Briarwing leaps on him, much to Shadowpaw's surprise. Briarwing then ranks her claws down his left eye, saying that if he ever touched her mother again, he's lose his other eye. Sharptail races away, half-blind. :After the battle, Needlestar tells Briarwing how well she fought in the battle. Briarwing is clearly shocked, and is only able to dip her head. :Later, Briarwing is seen hunting. She races across a thunderpath and is almost hit. Mapleheart makes a big deal about it, ad Needlestar talks to Briarwing. :Briarwing is later seen training Shadowpaw after Shadowpaw's mentor, Leaffur's death. She teaches her how to fish, which Shadowpaw is surprised since LightningClan didn't fish. Later, Needlestar makes Briarwing Shadowleap's mentor. Frosting Shadows :Briarwing is seen when Shadowpaw is made into a warrior, along with her daughters, Frostwillow, Flamestrike, and Courageflight. She is clearly proud of her kits and apprentice. :Later, she is seen patching up the nursery since she found out she was expecting. Shadowleap notes that her former mentor had been getting big. :Later, Briarwing is seen dragging a branch across the camp, Shadowleap tries to help her, but Needlestar says that queens like to make their own area before kitting. :Later, Briarwing is seen going to the gathering, were Needlestar announces that she is expectant to the other clans, saying LightningClan was as strong as ever. :Once her kits, Plumkit, Viperkit, and Specklekit are born, Briarwing is seen around camp, playing with them. :Later, Specklekit and Viperkit die, and Briarwing goes through depression for about two moons. Echo of the Winds :Briarwing is very proud when her sole surviving kit, Plumkit, is made a apprentice. Character Pixels Briarwing.Kit.png|''Kit Version'' Briarwing.Apprentice.png|''Apprentice Version'' Briarwing.Warrior.png|''Warrior Version'' Briarwing.Queen.png|''Queen Version'' |} Trivia Fun Facts *Briarwing is the first tortoiseshell in the series. -Her daughter, Couragepaw looks a lot like her. *Briarwing is half-clan. *Briarwing fell in the lake once. *Briarwing was once a calico with gold and black patches, not black with dark ginger and white. -Her eyes also changed from a striking blue to her blazing green eyes. *It is hinted that Shadowleap is her daughter, though we don't know why she's keep her a secret..... Mistakes -Briarwing is called a StormClan cat multible times. -She is called a white tabby with blue eyes two times. -She is called a ginger cat with white and black patches on the Halloween special. (This is said later on to not be a mistake) Refs ---- ---- Category:Texaswild's ocs Category:Warrior Category:LightningClan Category:Alive Category:Briarwing's Hope Characters Category:A Promised Future Series Characters